


First Month.

by Eurydicesflowers



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), first month of dating hence the tite, soft justin and jessica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydicesflowers/pseuds/Eurydicesflowers
Summary: It's Jessica and Justins first month of dating and they go on a few dates.
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Tests

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could be more creative with titles RIP
> 
> More Justin and Jessica moments because right now, that's ALL I can think about to write. 
> 
> Add me on Instagram to DM me. It's @dayasnaps96 (Yeah, I like Zendaya. But who doesn't? She's Queen)
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"We could go to the fair?" Jessica suggests, looking down at Justin. 

His eyes are closed, his head in her lap while she plays with his hair on her bed. After summer school, they went over to her house and went to her room. Originally the plan was to have a study date. Justin was supposed to be reading a few chapters for his test this Friday, while Jess worked on her math homework but somehow both got distracted. And now she was braiding and unbraiding his hair. 

"We could go sometime this week, maybe Saturday? It's already been open for a few days. And I can stay the night with you after school on Friday. I'll tell my mom I'm staying over at Hannahs. Hannah will agree with it, I'm sure. We can play those rigged games they have to see if we can actually get a prize..." Jess continues. He mumbles something under his breath while she waits for a response. "Wake up sleeping beauty." She stops messing with his hair, and uses her hand to push his cheeks together like a fish. Justin opens his eyes and she lets go.

"Were you listening to any of my suggestions?"

"Yeah, the fair sounds good.

"You were listening?

"Of course, I was just relaxing." He shuts his eyes again. "Also, sleeping beauty woke up from a kiss so..." 

She laughs quietly. "Oh my God. You are such a girl." 

"And you're annoying." 

"Sleeping beauty was also very quiet." Jessica whispers. 

She leans down, pecks his lips and he opens his eyes. "Oh wow, it worked." She dramatically puts her hands over her mouth, acting surprised as Justin sits back up facing her. "Your hair is a mess. Come here." Jess says, he scoots closer to her and ruffles his own hair with his hand. "You made it worse." She points out and pushes his hair back, resting her hands on his cheeks. He leans his face into her hand and lightly kisses her wrist. "Justin...no." she warns. "What?" he takes her hands and places them around his neck, so she's closer to him.

"We studied for like 15 minutes before you.." She nudges his face, so that he's looking at her. "wanted to come up with ideas for dates." Justin pouts slightly. "And stop with the fucking puppy dog eyes, it's not going to work on me." He ignores the comment. "And now," he says. "we figured out our date for tomorrow so we should celebrate that we agreed on something." Justin laughs slightly and Jessica smiles at him. His hands go to her waist and starts trailing kisses along her neck, then collarbone. "This happened last time we tried to study..." She tries to protest but her eye close. She moves her hands from Justins neck to his chest. Both their hearts beating fast. He lays her gently down on her back, connecting their lips.

"Justin." 

"Jessica..." he mocks. 

She pulls him toward her by his shirt and deepens the kiss as her hands go beneath his shirt, his skin is warm. He lazily draws back from her lips, moving her hair out of the way and kisses the other side of her neck. Justin smirks when he hears her moan quietly. She moves her hands from under his shirt to his hair then down his back and arms. Justin goes back to kissing her lips, Jess sighing in relief. "Do you have one?" she manages to say in between kisses. "Always." He reaches in his back pocket, gets the condom and sits up. Jess lifts herself up, giving him kisses all along his neck while starting to lift up his shirt. 

"Jessica?" Her mother calls. They quickly pull apart, breathing heavily. "You have to keep your door open when Justin is over, remember?"

"Fuck." Justin swears. Jess quickly shoves him off the bed and tosses his book at him while he puts the condom back in his jean pocket and pulls down his shirt. She fixes her hair just in time as her mother opens the door. 

Her mom looks around the room, her eyes landing on Justin first. 

"Justin, honey. Your book is upside down."

She raises her eyebrows at him and sends her daughter a look who just gives her back an innocent smile. Trying to appear calm as her heart rate starts to go down.

"Oh, right. Uhm, thanks...Mrs. Davis."

They both watch as Justin turns his book the correct way, his face pink with embarrassment. She nods and walks out the room, leaving the door open this time.

Once her mom is down the stairs, the couple turns to each other and bursts out laughing. "Your face is so pink babe." "I know, shut up." He groans, laying his back down on the floor with the book covering his face. Jessica stifles her laughter and gets off her bed. She moves the book from his face and kisses his forehead. "You don't get embarrassed all all, let me enjoy this moment." She sits beside him, crossing her legs. After like a minute, she whispers in his ear. "Your face is still pink."

"Jess." he whines as she takes the book from him, flipping through the pages. "Justin." she mimics. He reaches for the book but she holds it up. "Your lame ass has only read maybe half of the first chapter today. You need three more chapters to go 'cause that's what you'll be quizzed on for the first test." Justin sits up. 

"That's too much. The chapters are long."

"Well, if you hadn't procrastinated all week..." 

"Yeah. I know, I know."

"Good." She kisses his cheek and stands up with his book. 

"How am I supposed to read, if you've taken my book?" 

"First of all, you weren't even reading. Secondly, I have an idea."

She sits at her dresser and pulls out one of her drawers and takes out a pad of sticky notes and begins writing on them. She then places the notes in various parts of his book and hands it to him and sits back at her dresser. 

"There are three sticky note at the end of each chapter. If you want to find out what they say, you'll have to read to find out. No cheating."

So, Justin reads, laying on her bed while Jessica watches. She occasionally looksup from her phone or her math homework, waiting for him to get to each note. 

This book is crap, long and boring.

'Animal Farm' he chides, looking at the cover again.

He doesn't care about the lame barn animals. There were so many animals, it was hard to keep track of who was who. He would have rather been forced to read 'The Great Gatsby' because at least then he could watch the movie. It would't be 100% accurate but he could half-ass during most parts of the quiz. After ten minutes of staring at a page he began reading. It took like for what felt like hours, but in reality it had been ten minutes he noted looking at the time on his phone. Finally, he reached the first sticky note.

The first one says 'You're cute'

"You're cuter." Justin points out, taking the sticky note off the page. "Keep reading." 

After twenty minutes, Jess is finally finished with her math homework. "Can't you just read the book out loud to me? I like the sound of your voice." He hopes being extra sweet to her, she'll eventually give in. Either that or he'll just annoy her every couple minutes with random questions. "Nice try, but no. You wouldn't pay attention." 

"Yes I would." He watches as she tears a paper from her notebook and crumples it up into a ball. "You're already distracted." She throws it at him and it bounces off the book. "Keep reading." She reminds him. He sighs dramatically and goes back to the dumb ass book. 

The second says 'You look so hot'

Justin rolls his eyes at that one and looks up at her from behind the book "Really, Jess? That's cheesy." 

"What? You are." She walks over to him, kneeling down to his face. "Especially when you..." She lightly kisses him, biting his lower lip. Her hand goes to chest and then to the back of his neck, playing with his hair. He starts to sit up but she pulls away slightly. "especially when you continue reading cause you have one more chapter." She smirks and goes back to her chair. 

"You, are a fucking tease." Justin smiles, running his hand over his face.

"Love you too."

And finally the last note.

"Pizza or hamburgers?" he reads out loud. "I couldn't decide so you have to choose one. Because it's for dinner and my mom wants you to stay for it. And it's like almost time for dinner since you read soooo slow." Jess tells him, putting her phone down. He flips her off, laughing slightly.

"Pizza." he stops for a moment. "Hey, uh. When is your dad coming back?" He tries to act casual with the question, suddenly very interested in a page of his book as he sits up on the bed. Jess sends a quick text to her mom telling her they chose pizza. "I don't know. I think next week or something? You don't have to worry for now." She jokes, going over to him and sitting behind him. "He'll like you Justin. He only knows what I've told him." Jess wraps her arms around him, putting her chin on his shoulder. "Plus, my mom likes you and so do my brothers. And of course I like you. Just say 'yes sir' and 'no sir' and you'll automatically be on his good side." She rolls her eyes, remembering that her dad liked Alex because of that.

"Okay..."

"I mean, he might not like the fact that you have so many tattoos..." She tilts her head with a puzzled look on her face 

"Shit, really?" 

"I don't know, I'm just messing with you." She kisses the top of his head. "You get all flustered whenever I mention you meeting my dad for the first time. It's kinda funny."

"For you, it's funny..." "It'll go perfect. You'll be fine."

"And if it's not perfect?" "Then, I'll make it up to you. Either way you'll get sex." "Oh really?" He looks up at her suggestively. "At your place, when your mom isn't home 'cause we can close the door.." "I like that." Justin sits up, turning to her. He glances at her lips. "So do I." she replies, as she places her hand on his cheek and he kisses her softly. They both smile into it.

"Ew!"

"Gross!" 

Jess breaks away from the kiss, glaring at her two younger brothers.

"Jessica and Justin sitting in a tree..." Elijah starts the song.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cooper screams. 

They both make faces at the couple then giggle when Jessica throws her pillow at them. "Leave! You two are so annoying." 

"You missed!" taunts Cooper. "No, I didn't" She gets up from the bed and walks toward them. They yell, still teasing her as they run down the hall to their room and shut their door.

She huffs, picking her pillow off the floor and watches as Justin laughs, holding his stomach as he tries to catch his breath. "We're definitely studying at your place next time." "Yeah, okay." Justin chuckles when she whacks him with the pillow. He grabs it before she can strike him again and holds it to his chest. She's about to say something when her mother calls her name. "Sweetie? Can you get the boys out of their rooms then have all four of you come downstairs for dinner? The pizza is almost here." "Of course, mom!" Jess goes to walk out of her room, but stops at the door.

"Justin, my brothers will listen to you better, so can you get them? Please?"

Justin tosses the pillow on the bed and nods. "Yes." He kisses her cheek when he walks by her and down the hall. He gets her brothers out in 10 seconds, a new record. They barrel past her and Justin downstairs. "They listen, so easily to you." "It's cause I'm so charming." Justin says, taking her hand. "You're right about that."

When they get downstairs, Justin decides to help her mom set up the dining table causing her mom to spout compliments at him. "Ass kisser." She whispers when he passes by her, setting down a plate. "Charming." He corrects her and grins when she playfully shoves him away.

"Mom, Justin's ego is already way too big for him. You don't need to deluge him with praises just because he set the table. The bar is on the ground, he's being a sweet talker."

"I want too and it's working. He's such a gentleman." Justin just grins wider at Jessica when her mother pats his shoulder. 

She walks back in the kitchen. "Oh, thank you Mrs. Davis. You're too kind." 

Jessica rolls her eyes and walks over to Justin, close to his still smiling face.

"Fuck. You." She whispers firmly. "What time and where?" he says in a hushed tone. Jess tries to stay serious but there's a faint smile on her lips. 

"I hate you."

"You love me, Davis." 

The doorbell rings and her mom tells her to take the $20 out of her purse. "I'll get it." Jess says. And with the money in her hand she unlocks the door. And it's not a regular pizza delivery guy, it's her dad holding a couple pizza boxes.

"Oh my God, Dad!"

"Hey baby girl." He smiles.

Her mother takes the boxes of pizza from him and kisses his cheek. His three children envelop their dad in a hug while the youngest ones ask him a million questions a second. Jess steps back inside, while her mother puts the boxes on the table. Her hands flies to her mouth as she see's Justin silently panicking over the fact that he's meeting her dad tonight and not next week. 

Shit.

She rushes over to him, taking both his hands in hers. "I-I can go out your window and leave. You can think of an excuse." He frantically whispers. "Justin, you can't do that. He's right there." She looks over her shoulder. Her brothers have finally let their dad inside the house. Although, they're both hanging onto his legs, giggling, as he tries to walk. She drags Justin quickly into the kitchen. "Fuuuck, Jess." He paces around the kitchen, distressed and muttering to himself. "You told me, he would be here next week." She throws her hands up in defense.

"That's what I though too. I shit you not, I had no idea."

"Fucking, hell." His hands are on his face, his voice muffled.

She walks over to him, taking his hands from his face. "You'll be fine. We'll both be fine." She tries reassuring, her hands on his shoulders. Maybe rushing him up to her room and out the window isn't such a bad idea after all. Her brothers are still talking off her dads ear so she and Justin could easily slide away, up to her room and-

"You must be Justin."

Her dad enters the kitchen. Jess quickly turns to face her dad and she hears Justin gulp.

"Shi-Sir, yes. I...am Justin?"

"Is that a question?"

"Dad.." Jess interferes. "I thought you'd be home next week?" She guides her dad out to the dining room with Justin following behind. "I was, but then they said I could come home early. You mom said I should surprise you all." He nods while he talks. "Well, we were definitely surprised..." She forces a smile while Justin laughs weakly. Her mom has everything set up, her parents sit on the ends of the table while Cooper and Elijah sit across from Jessica and Justin. Greg suggests that they say a prayer and everyone holds hands. Jessica gives Justins hand a reassuring squeeze, they peek at each other and smile before Mrs. Davis finishes the prayer. For the first five minutes of dinner, Elijah and Cooper keep their dad occupied by still asking him questions. Justin has calmed down a bit, holding Jessica's hand under the table. "Alright boys, I'll finish answering your questions later. Right now, I need to ask Jessica's boyfriend here.." He motions to Justin with a nod of his head. "a few questions." The brothers think about this for a few seconds.

"Oh, like a test?" Elijah asks.

Greg tilts his head, pondering. "Uh, yeah. I guess it is like a test." Justins heart drops to his stomach and Jess grips his hand. "Greg, dear. You don't have to grill him with questions. He's a nice boy." Noelle says, with a smile at Justin. Greg raises his eyebrows. "Nice, huh?" he mutters quietly, spotting certain marks on his daughters neck. Jess notices and looks down at her pizza, and moves her hair in front of her. Then she awkwardly tries to change the subject to her brothers, while Justin avoids looking in her fathers direction. 

"So, Cooper. Are you excited about your birthday party in a couple weeks?" 

He lights up and starts talking about the huge birthday party he's going to have. It's going to be at a laser tag place with all his friends, including Justin cause Justin told him he would go to his party. At the mention of his name Justin smiles as Cooper starts naming all the people who will be there. "And Grandma will be there!" Elijah interrupts Coopers rambling. "Oh yeah, we were at Grandma's house today." Justin starts drinking his water as the boys talk about their day. "...then when we came home, we ran upstairs and Jessica and Justin were kissing!" Justin coughs up his water on the table "Oh shit." He sputters. Jessica's jaw drops looking at her brothers. Elijah and Cooper look at each other and start laughing hysterically.

"Justin said a bad word."

"Shit." Cooper and Elijah say at the same time. That just makes them laugh even more and their mother reprimands them.

They continue talking and making faces, over exaggerating the whole thing. "Oh my God! Shut up!" Jess practically yells and covers her face. Justin gets some napkins and cleans up the table. Finally, Greg gets the table to quiet down. "It was gross." Elijah whispers, looking down at his hands. "I think, it's time for the boys to go to bed." Noelle says, staying up from the table. Jessica looks worriedly at her mother as she takes the boys upstairs. "I'll clean up later." She calls down to them, shushing at her sons. Greg clears his throat. Justin sees out of the corner of his eye that Jess' dad is looking at the both of them. Probably waiting for one of the two say something.

"It was not-"

"I'm so-"

Both Jess and Justin start then stop, laughing a little. "It was not like that at all. Cooper and Elijah exaggerate all the time, you know that."

"I'm sorry, Mr Davis."

Jessica's dad lets out a heavy sigh. "You and I will have a private conversation about that topic before you go to bed tonight, Jessica."

"Yes sir."

He then focuses his attention of his daughters boyfriend and points his finger at him. 

"You are trouble."

Jessica groans "Really dad?" Ignoring her comment, he continues. "Don't ever leave those marks on her again. Understand me?" Justin starts to say something but is cut off. "you better understand. How would you react if you had a daughter and saw a bunch of hickeys on her neck?" After several looks from Jessica to her father he stops and closes his eyes, breathing slowly and opens them again. "So, son. How long have you been dating my daughter?" "One month. We started dating in summer school." "Summer school huh?" "Yeah. I mean- yes. Sir." Get yourself together Justin, c'mon man. Soon it feels like the portion of a game where it's the lightning round. The questions seem non stop, one after the other. Justin manages to make it through, only stumbling over his words a few times. Jess only steps in a few times when she finds the question her dad asks unnecessary or completely overboard. Then her father starts going down a list of rules the both of them should follow.

"If you are at our house during a meal, you are welcome to stay if you want. That way we can get to know you better. If you watch a movie here with my daughter, you each get a separate blanket, we have plenty of blankets at this house. Either me or Mrs. Davis has to be home for Justin to come over, you can not be alone in this house. The door to your room, Jessica, is to remain wide open if he is in it. Starting the next time Justin is over to study his homework only, your mother or I will check in your room periodically at unknown intervals. Justin, if you're tired you can't sleep here you must sleep somewhere else and-"

"Alright dad, we get it. You can write your list of rules down and give it to him the next time he's here. We get the point." 

"You better toe the line, young man."

"Looks, like were done here. Justin has to home now." Jessica says standing up, motioning at Justin to do the same and he does.

"We'll be down in like 30 seconds, Justin left his book and backpack upstairs." She takes his hand and practically drags him up stairs before her dad can interject. "Believe it or not, that was normal. You had it way easier than Alex, my dad spent like thirty minutes talking and asking questions about his hair." They reach her room and Justin grabs his book.

"That was him being easy on me?" He watches and Jessica nods.

Unbelievable.

"I call you later, after my talk with my dad." She scoffs to herself as Justin puts his book in his backpack and slings it over his shoulder. 

It's her body.

She can do whatever she wants with it, including kissing her boyfriend which she does right then, holding his free hand.

Justin smiles after the kiss. "So, you'll call me later?" "Yeah. And tomorrow, we'll spend some time at Bryces' since you said he's leaving tonight and will be gone for a couple weeks..." She kisses his jaw, then his cheek and watches his eyes slowly shut.

"where I'll make it up to you about everything that happened tonight." She places a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm pretty sure our 30 seconds are up." He notices and exhales reluctantly. "I wish you could stay.." Jessica pouts, resting her head on his shoulder. "Your dad would be so happy about that." Justin sarcastically replies. "I would." She lifts her head up. They walk downstairs where her dad is waiting and he shakes Justins hand firmly.

Jessica shakes her head, then gives Justin a quick hug before he walks out the door. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When everyone is fast asleep, Jessica takes out her phone and calls Justin like she said she would. "Hey." He answers groggily. "Oh crap, did I wake you?" She whispers on the other end of the line. "Yeah but it's fine. How was the talk with your dad?" Justin rubs his eyes and looks around the pool house, the blueish lights from the pool illuminating a soft glow. 

"Kind of awkward. He's still upset about the hickeys and went on about how he's disappointed but he'll get over it." Justin hears her sigh. "Eventually. Then he gave me the whole sex talk again and how he would rather me not have sex right now and blah blah blah." Justin laughs a little and they continue to talk for a few more minutes with Justin telling lame jokes, getting Jessica's mood to lighten up.

"Alright Foley, I'll let you go back to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Davis." "Goodnight."

"I love you." Justin says grinning even though she can't see it.

"I love you."


	2. The Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUSTIN AND JESSICA'S FAIR DATE
> 
> I can't remember the things at the fair, where you're sitting down and it takes you from one part of the area to another area???  
> So I called it 3 different things? Google was no help. I'M SORRY.  
> Y'all should see my google history. It's a mess. 'Chair lift at the fair' 'Sky gondola' 'What is the thing called...' etc  
> Not a big fan of my writing in this chapter RIP :')

"Yes, dad. I will text you throughout the night.” Jessica tells him as she unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs her purse.

“We’re meeting Hannah by that huge ferris wheel over there…” she points in the direction of it ”and I’ll give you and mom updates every hour.” She climbs out the car, shutting the door and points in the direction of the wheel.

“Justin?” He asks, looking in the review mirror at the boy. “Yes sir, we are meeting Hannah at the ferris wheel.” He detaches the seatbelt and nods to her dad, as he gets out of the car. With a final wave of his hand, he drives off.

“Hannah isn’t here, is she?” Justin puts his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“No.”

“Jess-“

“At the winter formal she said that you weren’t a nice guy.”

“Is it because of the photo? Cause you know Bryce was the one that sent it.”

“Yes, and I know. She probably isn’t the biggest fan of you currently and would probably freak if she found out we were dating. I wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to give me a lecture afterwards.” They walk together to the front and pay for their way into the fair. “Plus,” she takes one of his hands out of his pocket and holds it as they walk around. “she wouldn’t have wanted to be the third wheel anyway.“

They find a spot to exchange money for fair tickets so they could buy food, go on rides or play dumb carnival games. To be honest, he did apologize to Hannah. Well, not in person at first but through texts. Quite a few texts and she ignored them all. Then he tried apologizing again a couple months later. This time not through his phone but sitting across from her at Monet’s before Ryan showed up. “Yeah, you’re right.” Brushing away his thoughts, he shrugs as Jess takes the tickets and puts them in her purse.

Their first stop is the petting zoo which is free. Entering the barn, they are each handed a small container of food for the various animals. They walk inside one of the animal areas, closing the small gate behind them. This one has goats and sheep, walking around their enclosed space. At first Jessica is handling it well, staying near the ones that are asleep, while Justin goes off to feed the animals that are actually awake. She’s only slightly scared when the goats or sheeps get too close to her. They could care less about her, all they know is that the humans feed them and right now she has food. She eyes a sheep as it wakes up and she quickly rushes over to Justin. 

“Wait, are you scared?” “Only a little...” She starts, looking around her.

“I just had a bad experience when I was like five years old in one of these. I tripped and the food flew everywhere and goats surrounded me.” Justin lets out a quick laugh. “I’m sorry.” He defends himself from Jessica’s glare. “It was scary. My mom had to pick me up while I was sobbing my fucking eyes out. We ended up leaving and going back home because I didn’t want to be anywhere near the fair.”

“You poor baby.” 

"It's not funny I-"

She yelps when a goat nudges her causing her to spill most of the food on the hay covered dirt ground. The goat bleats causing two of his friends to come near them and eat the food near Jessica's feet. "Hell no, I'm done with this shit." She drags Justin a couple steps backwards and hides behind him, who just calmly watches the animals eat the food Jessica dropped. "Jess, it's fine." He takes his container and Jess’ and hands them both to a family just entering.

”For you it's okay. Just because damn animals love you so much. You're practically Snow White.”

“First Sleeping Beauty, now I’m Snow White?”

She ignores his question and they go to a hand washing station near the entrance and wash their hands. She flings the excess water from her hands at him then walks out of the petting zoo with Justin following behind.

"I'm never doing that again." Jessica turns around to face him.

"I believe you." Jess frowns slightly and hugs him while he rubs her back. It's comforting and helps calm her down. She looks up to him and puckers her lips for a kiss which she gets. "Thank you." she says sweetly. "Your heart eyes are showing by the way." "Good." They walk together, looking at various booths of products that people want you to buy, long lines to get into different things such as rides or a small exhibit. They walk, until Jessica stops suddenly and points excitedly.

“Oh! Justin, let’s take our photos in that photo booth.”

“Ah, I see how it is. You want to go to a Photo Booth now?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She raises her eyebrows while he rolls his eyes. “When I suggested that at the mall like last week you…” He boops her nose with his finger which makes her giggle. “said that doing that would be fucking cheesy so we didn’t.” “Well, now I don’t think it’s fucking cheesy to do it. And you goddamn owe me after that stupid petting zoo. Please?” 

“Yay!” She wraps an arm around his waist as they walk toward the photo booth. Justin only has $20 and a few coins he stole out of Seths wallet the other night. He digs up the couple coins from his back pocket and luckily has enough for the booth. They go inside, drawing the curtain while Jess takes the coins from him and puts it in the slot. He doesn’t want Jess to have to pay for everything all the time even though she constantly tells him it’s alright and that she doesn’t care.

“Hey..” Jess says softly and brings Justin back from his thoughts.

“Oh, right.”

He looks at the screen that’s begun counting down the seconds they have. They spend the next however many seconds laughing and posing for the pictures. When they’re done they go back outside, Justin takes Jessica’s hand while they wait not so patiently for the photos to drop down to the delivery slot. "Finally” Jess groans when the two strips of photos come out. She hands one to Justin and they both look at them. In the first photo, Justin is sticking his tongue out while Jessica does a kissy face. The second is of them laughing, their eyes closed shut and the hugest smiles on their faces. Next is Jess licking the side of his face while his eyes are crossed. And finally the last one is of them kissing.

“We are the most hottest couple ever.”

“Hell yes.” She says after kissing his cheek. She puts the two strips of photos in her purse and they walk around aimlessly, holding hands.

Jessica buys a funnel cake after offering to buy Justin one or to share the one, he declines both options. After paying, they find a not so crowded area and she places the food in the middle of the table they chose. “Are you sure you don’t want any?” Jess asks him and he nods, sitting down. “Okay..” She goes and brings back an extra fork and knife, along with some napkins just in case. “They put way too much whipped cream on this.” He reaches over and takes a strawberry off the top and Jessica sits down across from him.

Taking a bite, he looks up at Jess who has a smirk on her face. “What? I’m right. It’s a crap ton of whipped cream.”

“Babe. Don’t talk about that while I’m eating. It’s gross.”

“Talk about what? Crap? Shit?” He tries to keep a straight face as he spouts off different words with the same meaning behind them. “Oh. My. God.” Jess laughs as she covers her face with her hands.

“You’re such a boy, Justin.” She mumbles underneath her hands as Justin stops. “Okay, okay. Jess, I’m done.” 

Jessica peeks in between her fingers at Justin who’s just giggling at her as he takes another strawberry. She takes her hands from her face.

“Done acting like a middle schooler or stealing the strawberries off the top?”

“Both.” Justin pauses and puts the strawberry in his mouth. “Maybe not the strawberry part though..” He mumbles as he eats it. “Asshole.” Jess chuckles, snatching the last strawberry off the funnel cake. “Wait, let me take your picture. Pose, Jess.”

Justin takes his phone out and starts taking photos while she strikes different poses. He giggles as she tries to reach across the table to snatch his phone out of his hands. Justin moves the funnel cake away so her shirt doesn’t get dirty, while he’s still snapping photos.

“You’re gonna lose all the storage you have on your phone taking pictures of me.”

“It’s worth it.”

She wrinkles her nose. “You are so damn cheesy.” to which he responds with a broad smile.

Jess swipes through all the photos he had just taken, looking at each one. She likes most of them, the ones where she’s showing off the funnel cake like she’s trying to sell it and the others where she’s laughing. Only a few are blurry but you can still see her smile. She exits out of the recent photos and sees all the separate albums of pictures. The one that catches her eyes the most is the one titled ‘Jess’ with a red heart emoji after. Curious, she opens it. Jessica sees the selfies he’s taken with her and some where she’s on her laptop working on school work or her making a goofy face at the camera because Justin told her to look at him. It’s also screenshots of their facetimes when they can’t meet at that day and random videos he takes of her like of her scrolling through her phone when she won’t give him attention. He tries acting all tough most of the time, but he’s more relaxed when they’re together. He’s such a cute boyfriend. She looks up at him, a smile slowly growing on her face. Justin raises his eyebrows at her.

“Can I have my phone back now?”

“You have a whole album on your phone of pictures of me.” 

“So? Yeah, I do Jess. It’s- can I have my phone please?”

She grins slightly watching his face blush with embarrassment and hands it to him. “It’s cute. You’re cute.” 

Justin shakes his head, only slightly embarrassed and puts his phone in his jacket pocket. She just smiles and finishes the funnel cake. When it’s done, they walk around with her arm looped through his, just talking about anything and everything.And every hour just like she promised, Jessica texts her parents updates. After Jess almost spends all the tickets trying to win a goldfish and not succeeding, they count how many tickets they have left. They decide on a trip on the ferris wheel and a ride on the sky gondola at the end of the night that goes near the entrance of the fair. For a while, they just sit on a empty bench just watching everyone past by. They make up stories about the people and whisper them to each other. 

“Okay, go.” Justin nudges her shoulder and nods to the family a few feet away.

There’s a little girl holding a pink balloon and throwing a tantrum. Her cries are masked by the sounds of the various fair noises surrounding them. Her mother is trying to calm her down and failing as the little girl just drops to the floor, kicking and screaming but still holding tightly to the balloon. Jessica ponders for a moment. 

“She’s crying because her mom touched her ballon. And if her mom wanted a ballon, her mom would have to go buy her own because pink is the little girls favorite color not her moms.”

“I think she’s crying because her invisible friend is missing.” Jess lets out a laugh and turns to look at a serious looking Justin. 

“Jess, it’s not funny. This is a very serious and urgent matter for her.” He’s trying to hold in his laughter as he continues his story.

“Her invisible friend George, disappeared. George was walking right with her and her mom when little Skye…” he pauses and looks at his girlfriend. “Skye is the little girls name by the way. That’s her new name.” he then turns back facing Skye, who is now off the ground but still whimpering. “anyways, Skye was walking with them and she turned around but George was gone. Poof. Then she started sobbing and kept telling her mom that George was missing and they had to look for him because he could have been kidnapped by the evil monster who-“ He stops, unable to keep a straight face and begins laughing.

“You’re such a dumb-ass” Jessica giggles. “My story was better, c’mon admit it Jess.” Their laughter slowly subdues and Jessica shrugs her shoulders and scoffs. 

“Oh, please.”

“It’s totally fine to be jealous over me being a damn great storyteller.” He bites his lip before continuing. “After all, your own brothers do like me better so-“

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Make me.”

She puts both of her hands over his mouth and smirks when she watches him roll his eyes. He uncovers his mouth and places her hands on the back of his neck. “You know, that’s not what I expected you to do.” “Really? I thought it was.” “It wasn’t.” “How weird.” She smiles softly before leaning in to kiss him. He kisses her back but pulls away cause Jessica to pout slightly. “George was watching.” He breaks out in a grin as she shoves him playfully, thinking of the little girls make-believe friend.

Eventually, they give up on thinking of stories about people and decide to go on the ferris wheel. When it’s their turn, they sit down as the employee closes them in. Jessica has an idea. “Let’s play a game.” “What’s the game?” Justin asks as he puts his arm around her.

“Every time the ferris wheel stops to let someone on or off…we kiss.” “You would invent a game like this. I like it.” So, that’s exactly what they do every single time. When they reach the top, Jess takes out her phone and takes a selfie of them as she kisses his cheek.

Only a couple times do they forget to stop kissing. They only break apart giggling when the wheel lurches to a stop again. With one final quick kiss, the ride comes to stop for them and they exit. After walking around aimlessly for few minutes, Jessica somehow convinces Justin to have him carry her on his back so that’s just what he does.

“How many more tickets do we have left?” He asks as they start passing through a long row of carnival games. “Enough for the gondola ride, why?” “I want to play one of these games and see if I can win.” “Win me a teddy bear?” “If you want, like I know it’s cheesy and they always do that in TV shows and movies so…” He trails off as she kisses his cheek. 

“It is cheesy, but I would love it.” 

Justin stops walking so Jess can get down from his back. They find a water gun game, where you sit down and shoot the water at the target. There’s not a ticket booth near so Justin takes out the $20 he has and hands it to the guy running the game. The $20 gets Justin five chances since the game is only four tickets each round. He’s mostly competing with a bunch of middle school boys, so he kinda underestimates them but ends up losing twice. 

“You got this babe! Let’s go!” Jess cheers him on as the third round begins which he wins and Jess gets a little to excited.

“Fuck yeah!” Justin looks back and sees her pumping her fists in the air, jumping around. She calms down a bit to pick out a bear, the employee gets it and hands it to her. Justin tells him to keep the change as he gets up and looks at Jess holding the bear. “You won him for me.” She tilts her head smiling up at him. “Only for you.” He kisses her forehead and they walk, holding hands toward the chair lift. Jess texts her mom that she’s staying the night at Hannah’s house then quickly calls Hannah afterwards. 

“Jess?” Hannah answers. “Hey, um. If my parents get in touch with you later, can you please tell them I’m at your house spending the night?” There’s a couple seconds of quiet at the other end of the line before she gets a reply. “Sure, I guess. But, where will you really be staying then?"

“Okay, cool you will? Awesome, thanks Hannah. Bye.” Jessica lets out a sigh as she puts her phone back in her purse. She glances at Justin who hands the tickets for the fair lift to the worker. They sit down as it takes off slowly. “I texted Bryce, when you were on the phone with Hannah. He’ll pick us up.” Jess nods and rests her head on his shoulder, hugging the bear close to her.

“What are you going to name your bear?”

“Little Justin.”

“Little Justin? Why is it named after me?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not fucking changing it. Ever. So, get used to it.” He chuckles to himself. “I’ll get used to it.” There’s a comfortable silence between them before Jessica speaks again. 

“I named it after you, because I want too. Because you can’t sneak in through my bedroom window all the time. And as much as I fucking love spending time you practically every day this summer, I need to just be by myself sometimes. I can cuddle with Little Justin whenever you’re not here with me or when I’m upset or sad about anything. You can’t be there to comfort all the time. Just stuff like that. Also, he’s adorable and cute just like you but you may have some competition cause so far Little Justin is a better cuddle than you are.” She tilts her head so she’s looking up at Justin, they both smile. “Little Justin is a cute name, you convinced me.” “Good.” When the they reach the stop, they exit and wait by the entrance for Bryce to get there. Jessica wraps her arms around Justin, still holding onto her new bear. Soon, their quiet moment is interrupted by the sound of Bryce, obnoxiously honking his car horn.

“Fucking hell.” Justin grumbles. Jessica unwraps her arms from his as they walk toward Bryces’ car.

They both get in the back seat as Bryce turns to look at them. “Awww Justy, did you get Jessica a teddy bear?” He teases as Jess rolls her eyes at him and flips him off. Bryce chuckles to himself and turns back around when Justin tells him to go suck a dick.

Jess falls asleep on his shoulder while on the ride to Justins house, when they get there Justin wakes her up so they can walk inside. Holding Little Justin, Justin waves goodbye to Bryce and he drives off. He opens the first door and they walk upstairs where he quietly unlocks the door and looks around. No sign of Seth or his mom, which is always good to know when Jess is staying over. Jessica closes the door and walks to Justins room. Justin takes out the $20 Bryce gave him before he left the car and places it in Seths wallet before walking in his room where Jess is. 

She’s already in one of his old t-shirts and under the covers holding out her arms. He tosses Little Justin toward her and she cuddles the bear in her arms, smiling. Justin undresses so he’s only in his underwear and joins her in bed as she moves closer to him, kissing his shoulder. 

“You’re warm.”

He gently pushes her away. "You're cold."

She laughs quietly trying to hold him again and she succeeds. Jess peppers small kisses around his face as he shuts his eyes and wrinkles his nose. She stops and just looks at him, waiting for him to open his eyes. A couple seconds pass by and he eventually does, his hand reaching out and placing his hand on her cheek. "Did you like tonight, Jess?" "I mean, it was okay..." "Jess." "Yes, Justin of course I liked tonight. After all, the fair was my own damn idea. Plus, you won the cutest teddy bear and gave him to me which makes you the fucking best boyfriend ever." He chuckles, taking his hand off her cheek and grabbing the brown bear. 

"Widdle Justin is the cutest," he says looking at the bear while Jess nods. 

"but he has to look away for a while..." he lets his voice trail suggestively as he places it on the floor.

Jess playfully smirks."I'm totally fine with that." Justin hovers over her and leans down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Hope you enjoyed the 3 different names for the chair thing<3
> 
> I have one more date idea planned. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions you can DM me on Instagram @dayasnaps96 (It's my old Zendaya fan account. Please stan her if you don't already)
> 
> Or you can message me on Tumblr @itseurydicesflowers (still trying to figure tumblr out?? But I got my profile pic up so ayee) 
> 
> Thanks for reading this mess of a chapter, much love.


	3. Tag, You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one of Jessica's brothers birthday and Justin is invited to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since I've last written about Justin and Jessica. I've missed them. 
> 
> I will never stop saying how much they both deserved better!!!

Jessica pulls into a parking space just outside the laser tag building. “Justin, you really didn’t have to go to Coopers birthday party. We also didn’t need to get here like 15 minutes earlier than expected.” “I like laser tag, and he invited me, because I’m so cool. Your brothers adore me.” She turns the car off and looks at him as he unbuckles his seatbelt. 

“You’re sweet.”

“The sweetest.”

He kisses her forehead as they exit the car and walk toward the building hand in hand. He reaches the door first and opens it for them as Jessica walks through first. “You’re such a gentleman.” She teases as the door closes behind them. “Justin is here!” They look up and see Cooper run toward them. Elijahs’ head pops up from the table and quickly follows his brother. “You made it!” Cooper exclaims as he and Elijah barrel into Justin as he steadies himself. He hugs them both, laughing and turns to look at his girlfriend.

She has her arms crossed against her chest but a small smile on her face.

“ And your very own sister is here too…” Jessica points out. Her brothers let go of Justin and reluctantly hug her as well. “Yay Jess is here!” Justin quietly cheers. “Thank you.” she tells him as the four of them walk back to the table. 

Jessica is enveloped in hugs by her parents and grandmother, whispering in her dads ear to give Justin a break for one whole day before kissing her mom on the cheek. “Jessica…” her grandma starts to say, “this handsome young man most be your boyfriend.” Justin reaches out his hand for her to shake but gets drawn into a loving embrace instead. He hugs her back, laughing sheepishly before they separate. 

Jess snickers as she helps her dad with something, while also keeping an ear out on their conversation. 

“Yes ma’am, I’m Justin.” 

Jessica raises her eyebrows at him. “Ma’am?” she mouths at him as he smiles goofily at her.

Someone wants to make a good impression on her Grandma. He’s cute like that sometimes. “Oh, I was right. Of course I was! You two make such a wonderful couple, by the way. I knew you were together because talking on the phone with my little Jessie..” Justin tries to refrain from looking over at his girlfriend at the mention of a nickname given by her Grandmother. Even without looking, he knows she’s flustered. “my little Jessie would not stop talking about you, her new little boyfriend and how cute he is and even-“ 

“Grandma, my dad needs your specific help with something.” Jessica interrupts, trying to steer her Grandma away from Justin. “Oh, your father doesn’t need my help. I’m an old lady, I would much rather talk to Justin and embarrass you with the stories I’ll tell him.” “You really don’t need to do that Grandma…” 

“C’mom Jess, the stories can’t be that bad.”

“Justin, you’re not helping the situation.”

“Alright, I’ll go help your father Jessie. Justin, we’ll talk later.” Her Grandma pats him on the shoulder and walks off. Justin holds both of his girlfriend hands and swings their arms side to side. “That was funny.” Jessica, with a slight pout on her face, says nothing. “You’re so stubborn, you know that. Your Grandma and I are practically best friends already.” “I’m not that stubborn.” “Oh, she speaks now. Finally.” “Finally.” Jessica mocks as she gets pulled closer. She kisses his lips quickly.

“Justin!” Elijah yells, running up to them. He maneuvers his way in between the couple. “Jess, you can leave now.” He says, looking up at his sister. “You’re not even going to add a ‘please’ in that sentence?” “Please leave now.” Justin starts laughing which makes Elijah puff up with pride. “Justin thinks I’m funny.” “Because you and Justin act the same age most of the time.” Justin puts a hand to his heart and acts like he’s hurt. 

“Ouch, Davis.”

“Boohoo. Have fun, Foley. Love you though.”

They kiss while Elijah covers his eyes and she walks away. Then about 10 seconds later, a whole herd of all the boys Cooper and Elijah invited come barreling right into Justin. It’s a whole mess. Some try dragging him down, others ask him questions while hanging on as he tries to lift each one of them up. Justin is a good sport though, he’s laughing along with them and trying his best to answer all the random questions they throw at him. 

Jessica sits down with her Grandmother who practically begs to see photos of the young couple. Earlier in the day Jess made a separate folder on her phone which included all the family appropriate photos and videos because she knew her Grandma would want to see them. With every photo, her Grandma would ask a question. She thought every picture had to have a story behind it. Sometimes there actually was a story, like the picture of Justin laying down in the grass with his eyes closed, a small smile on his face and a bunch of yellow dandelion flowers in his hair. They had randomly decided to skip one day of summer school classes together and just walk around. Of course she didn’t tell her Grandma they had ditched, but instead that it was a random Sunday afternoon.

They spent the day, buying junk food and window shopping. She had convinced Justin to carry her around on his back after walking for quite sometime. In her defense, she was wearing high heeled boots which was not the appropriate foot wear to have on when you’re walking around for like half of the day. Justin eventually grew tired and stopped in the middle of a baseball field. She gets off his back and watches as he lies down in the grass, holding up his hand for her to take. When she does grab his hand, he tugs her down with him as they both laugh. Eventually, they calm down and she starts picking out the yellow dandelions from the grass and putting them in his hair.

“What are you doing?”

“Messing with you, close your pretty blue eyes.”

“Okay, you can open now.” 

Jessica remembers that moment, her showing him the photos she just took of him as she lays beside him. They lay there for a few minutes just enjoying each others company. Jess remembers them randomly deciding to play games. “Tag, you’re it!” then after five minutes, both of them falling down on the grass, giggling as her face became peppered with kisses. Another picture is from the other day. She tells her Grandma they went to the playground. It’s a picture of Jess hanging upside down from the monkey bars with a cheesy grin.

“Did you take the picture yet Justin?”

“Yeah, you can get down.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Gimme a kiss.”

“Babe, you’re going to fall.”

“Just kiss me asshole, I’m getting fucking lightheaded.”

She shows her Grandma another picture, this time a selfie with her and Justin. This one didn’t really have a story. She just remembered he thought they looked extra cute together that day and wanted to take a selfie. “You know, Justin has a whole photo album on his phone that are just pictures and videos of me.” “That’s precious. I like him.” “So do I.”

She looks over at Justin who is now struggling to walk because Cooper, Elijah and all their friends are climbing and hanging all over him. He makes eye contact with her, attempting to shrug his shoulders, which is quite difficult when two children are tugging your arms down. 

Jess gives him two thumbs up. “You’re doing so great.” trying to reassure him but she laughs at the crazy sight. Justin shakes his head but smiles at her, as she quickly blows him a kiss.

He manages to grab Cooper and put the birthday boy over his shoulder while trying to wriggle out of the grasps of other boys. Thankfully, he’s saved by the voice of Jess’s mom who tells everyone the pizza is ready and all set up at the table. The little ones all scramble away from Justin, except for Cooper who is still over Justins shoulder. “You know, I don’t think you really want pizza…” He tells Copper who is giggling while Justin starts spinning on his heels as they go in circles. “I do, I do, want pizza.” Cooper laughs, trying to get Justin to let him go.

“Okay, you win. Go get some pizza.” Justin takes Cooper from his shoulder and places him on the ground, watching him stagger happily toward the pizza table. He feels Jessica’s arms wrap around the side of his waist. “Hi.” she whispers as she leans her head on his shoulder. 

“You know, your dad is totally going to use this laser tag game as excuse to kick my ass. We’ll be put on different teams, he’ll spend the whole time trying to kill me…”

Jessica rolls her eyes as her worried yet cute boyfriend rambles on and on. “it won’t be pitch black in there, right Jess? Cause isn’t Cooper scared of the dark? So, there has to be some glow in the dark lights in there, what about-“ 

”You’ll survive, but I think you are right about how my dad is going to kick your ass. ”

They walk to the table and begin to eat their pizza. When everyone was finished, they all get ready for laser tag. The whole party group (minus Jessica’s mom and Grandma) entered a small room where the wall are lined up with vests and attached with a bulky laser gun in the side holster. Each vest was blinking a different color: red or green.

Jess had on red while Justin had green. The boys in the group were busy chattering amongst themselves, already making attack plans most likely. “See, I told you you’d be fine,” Jess nudges Justin and gestures toward her father. “you guys are on the same team.” “Thank God.” When everyone is settled, the worker comes in the room, explaining he’ll be opening up the doors to the actual game room which has multiple ramps and two floors. He tells everyone that once you’ve been hit, your vest will vibrate and beep and you won’t be able to shoot for ten seconds. Once everyone is inside, there will be a 10 second countdown then after the game will begin. He also explains the safety procedures and at the end tells everyone to yell happy birthday to Cooper as the door opens.

Inside the arena was slightly dark but decorated in crazy neon lights around the room. The walls were covered with what looked like splattered glowing paint, and the arena filled with some cheesy adrenaline pumping music you would hear in some action movie. Pretty soon the countdown had begun, Jess turned to say one last to Justin but he was gone. Laughing slightly to herself she hurried behind a wall, crouching down with her gun tucked close to her as the countdown came to an end and the music volumed increased. Already she had heard the groans of disappointed little boys and a shout of “that’s not fair!” most likely from Cooper. She would be safe in this corner but not for long. Getting up she took a deep breath and rounded the corner with her gun up. Her goal right now was to find Justin, which she thought wouldn’t be too difficult since Elijah kept yelling out the names of whoever shot him. Running quickly along the first floor and hiding behind the obstacles, she managed to get a few of Coopers friends then getting chased by them and hit back a couple times. She even got shot twice by her dad which was quite funny.

“Justin! We’re on the same team!” Elijah yells 

They’re just on the other side of the wall Jess is hiding on. She waits a couple seconds until Elijah runs past her before she rounds the corner. Luckily, Justin now alone and with his back facing her. She covers her mouth and tries not to laugh because Justin looks so into the game as he moves his face to the side, scanning for more targets. Jess maneuvers so she’s right behind him.

“Don’t shoot.” she whispers. Justin turns around and sees her. “Why the fuck can’t-“ he gets interrupted by being pushed back into a corner and kissed. He drops his gun and for quite a few seconds he totally forgets he’s in a middle of a game. He forgets until his vest vibrates then beeps which means he’s been shot. He quickly opens his eyes and sees Jessica’s gun up against his vest and a smirk on her face. 

Damn.

“That was fucking hot, but cruel. Cruel.” “Bye.” He watches her walk away, still processing that just happened. He’ll get her back though

After running around, she finds Cooper who she teams up with. “We’re going to get Justin, okay? Because it’s your birthday and you haven’t got him yet because Justin is very sneaky. He and Elijah are on the same team, but you wanna know who’s better than they are?” Her brother tilts his head, “I dunno.” “We are of course.” She gets down to his eye level. “and since you’re the birthday boy, we’re going to win because if it’s your birthday and you’re young like you and Elijah are, you can get whatever you want all day long because it’s your special day. Got it?” “Got it.” They high-five and stick together, keeping an eye out for whoever was not on their team and shooting them. Reaching the second floor they find a hiding spot and crouch down and for a while it’s just the two of them. Occasionally, Jessica stands up from their spot and through the little window, shoots down at people on the green team while Cooper is the look out.

“Cooper, where are you buddy? I know you’re up there with your sister.”

Coopers soft brown eyes widen as he hears Justins voice. Jess kneels back down and shakes her head at Cooper. 

“Don’t say anything.” she whispers. They both hear Elijah laughing and her boyfriend trying to get him to quiet down. “We’re not going to get you Cooper.” Elijah calls out. “Justin just wants to get Jessica, so we’ll let you go.” 

The brother and sister can both tell the other duo is close and walking up the ramp to the second floor. Cooper nervously considers his options. They won’t shoot him, but they’ll get Jess. “Coop, we have to stick together. We’re a team.” His sister quietly reminds him as he lets out a shaky breath and speaks. 

“So, you guys won’t shoot me?”

Jess puts her face in her hands and groans. Without missing a beat, the little one is reassured by Justin and his brother they won’t shoot him if he stands up. And with that, Cooper stands up from their hiding spot and walks toward them as Jess grips her gun. “Good job, Cooper. You did the right thing. Elijah is going to walk you back down and protect you.”

Jessica rolls her eyes and stands up, turning around to face Justin. They both have their guns up and ready. She watches as her brothers walk down the ramp together and turns her attention back to Justin. 

“Justin, you know Cooper as a soft spot for you.”

“I have that effect on people, I’ve noticed.” 

They walk closer to each other, neither of them shooting yet. Justin looks down. “Your shoelace is untied, don’t want you to trip.” Jess looks down at perfectly tied shoes then back up again just as Justin is running back down the ramp. She chases after him, shooting other players along the way. Every time she tries to shoot at him, he dodges it. Justin gets pretty confident about himself until he trips turning a corner and falls down hard. “Oh, shit!” he groans. “Oh my God, Justin!” Jess rushes over to him and kneels beside him.

"Are you okay? You fell pretty hard.” “No, ah-“ he tries to sit up but looks at his ankle. “I think I bruised it or something. Ouch.” Jess sighs and goes to look at his ankle but hears the familiar beep and vibrate of the vest. Confused, she looks back at Justin who’s laughing and has his gun pointed at her.

“You’re such a dick.” She whacks his leg and faces him. Standing up, she watches and he stands up as well, perfectly fine. “I’m sorry,” he giggles “but Jess I had to get you back after you tricked me. That caught me off guard. It was hot though.” He walks toward her and uncrosses her arms. “Don’t try to sweet talk me. I thought you were actually hurt when you fell.” “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Ice cream? Later tonight?” “Tomorrow night.” “Why tomorrow?” “Because-“

This time both their vests ding, they look over and see Elijah and Cooper giggling. “You guys are so gross.” Cooper says and Elijah agrees. Jess looks at Justin and he nods his head as they both start running after the two brothers who are still laughing. A few minutes after that, the game ends and they all return their gear then walk back to the main area. The table which was once covered with pizza and greasy napkins was now clean with a piece of cake at each seat. Before everyone gets seated, they take family pictures in front of the cake, Jess even manages to drag Justin into a few of them. When everyone is in their seats and they all begin to see Happy Birthday to Cooper. At the end they all clap and cheer as he blows a candle out that's on his piece of cake.

The party eventually winds down and Mrs. Davis decides they'll open the presents when they get home. "Are you sure you don't want to come over now? We're all going to watch Cooper open his presents." Jess asks her boyfriend as they help clean up. "I'm sure. I want too but Bryce text me a couple minutes ago saying he's back for a like a week. So Zach and I are going over there to hang out. Think you can drop me off real quick?" "Yeah. Ice cream tomorrow night though." "Tomorrow night." They finish cleaning up and Jess tells her parents she'll meet them at him after she drops Justin off. Justin tells everyone goodbye and stops when Jessica's Grandma holds his hands. 

"I like you, so you better take good care of my Jessie."

"Always."

They smile at each other before Jess and him walk outside and start driving towards Bryce's house. "I will never fucking get over how insanely huge his damn house is." Justin says as they pull up to the destination. "It's insane." Jess parks the car and looks over at Justin who unbuckles his seatbelt.

"Go on, they're probably waiting for you at the door. I'll see you tomorrow."

"How about really late tonight when you're the only one awake at your house?"

She watches as he leans over to her, his eyes glancing to her lips then her eyes. "One of these times, you're going to get caught sneaking in and out of my room." "Then you'll get the chance to tell me you were right." He unbuckles her seatbelt and she bites her lip. "Mhm.." she mumbles as they begin to kiss. His thumb strokes her cheek softly as she rests her hand on his chest.

"Get it Justin and Jessica!" Zach calls as Bryce cheers.

"Fuck the hell off!" Jess yells back and Justin flips them off. "We keep getting interrupted." Justin groans quietly. "My poor baby. Now, get out of my car before they start joking again." She gives him one last kiss. 

"I love you."

"I love you, so tonight?"

"Nice try, see you tomorrow."

Justin gets out of the car and closes the door. "You wouldn't turn me away if I showed up at your window tonight. Right?"

"There's a first time for everything." She starts her car and drives off back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at wrapping up a chapter?? Anyways, there was my attempt. Will there be another chapter? I have no idea.
> 
> Message me on Instagram: @dayasnaps96 Twitter: @ayeeeitszendaya or Tumblr: @itseurydicesflowers
> 
> Or just leave a comment on here. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
